


You are never gonna keep me down

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar Fight, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Sorry i knocked you out in that bar fight last night, but i brought you to the hospital and stuck around ‘til you woke up to apologize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This [prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/150417683061/sorry-i-knocked-you-out-in-that-bar-fight-last) from [daily au](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/).

“Oh, hello,” a female voice said as soon as Clint opened his eyes. She sounded way too cheerful if someone would ask him. “You’re finally with us again?” 

“Ouch,” he groaned. His face hurt like hell and he tried to touch his head with his hand but the woman stopped him.

“No, don’t touch the bandage,” she said. Clint frowned and looked around.

“Bandage? What bandage? And where am I?” He wanted to know. It looked a lot like a hospital but… that was impossible. He’s been in a bar and then… lights out.

“You’re in the hospital, Mr. Barton,” the woman confirmed and now Clint recognized her clothing as a nurses uniform. “You’ve been in a bar fight and got knocked down.” 

“I… what?” He frowned… or he tried to. The muscles in his face refused to work properly. 

“You got knocked out. You have a shiner and cut at the back of your head we needed to stitch up, Mr. Barton.” 

“And how do you know my name?” He wanted to know. The nurse smirked and pointed at his wallet who lay on the counter with the rest of his stuff. Clint looked down at himself and saw one of those weird hospital gowns, his blood-stained shirt on the counter.

“There’s someone waiting for you outside,” the nurse said now looked at the chart who lay on a counter beside him. 

“Natasha?” He asked. The nurse shook her head.

“If Natasha is a brown haired guy with a star tattooed onto his shoulder, then yes,” she smirked again. That woman had a very strange sense of humor. 

“No, she’s… a woman… and red haired,” Clint mumbled. A guy with a star tattooed onto his shoulder? He didn’t know him. 

“I can send him away, Mr. Barton,” she said and put the chart away. 

“No, I… I guess it’s okay. Uhm… did he say his name?” Clint tried to sit up and this time the nurse helped him up. 

“I’ll send him in. You stay where you are,” she said. Clint nodded and realized only a second later that this was a dumb idea. His head hurt like a motherfucker and he groaned. Before she left, the woman took a pill in a small plastic cup and gave it to him. “Take this, it’s for the pain. Dr. Miller will stop by in a few minutes and if everything is okay you can leave.” 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, took the cup but didn’t swallow the pill. Not yet. 

Only about a minute later the door opened and… Clint stared open-mouthed. It was the cute guy he’d stared at the whole evening, the one who was there with the peak of male perfection in blond. 

The guy stood there, scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and apparently waited for him to say something. And he held the leather jacket he had worn in the bar in his hand.

“Hi,” Clint said when the man shifted from one foot to the other. “Uhm… come in?” It sounded more like a question and inwardly he scolded himself. 

“Hi,” the guy said, too, and stepped in, closed the door behind himself. He put his jacket over a chair and came closer. “I… uhm… sorry for knocking you down,” he blurted after a moment and scratched the back of his head again. “I… I didn’t mean to hit you. But the asshole just… he ducked and… and you turned just that moment and… well… sorry,” he blabbered. 

“What?” Clint asked. He was confused. His head hurt, he sat on an examination table in a hospital gown and with a bandage around his head and the cutest guy he’d seen in the last five years just told him he’d knocked him down.

“This guy, he… I had to overhear his homophobic slurs for almost an hour and…” He ducked his head sheepishly. 

“You tried to hit him,” Clint finished his sentence. 

“Yeah,” he said and came closer. “It’s…” He sighed and sat down on the chair beside him and wiped over his face with one hand. “I heard too much of this bullshit all of my life and unfortunately you just stood behind him and tried to get a drink... and this asshole ducked. So, my fist landed in your face and you hit the bar on your way down to the ground,” the guy said. 

“Oh… okay,” Clint nodded. He looked at the small plastic cup and decided that maybe it was a good idea to take the pill now. And because there was no water he swallowed it dry.

“And… that’s why I brought you to the hospital and… ” he said. “Sorry for knocking you down.” 

Clint scrutinized him but he seemed serious. 

“You… you brought me to the hospital to apologize?” He asked. The guy snorted and shook his head.

“No, I brought you to the hospital because you bled like a stuck pig,” he said. “And since it was my fault…” 

“Why didn’t you call an ambulance?” He asked and then he added, “And where’s Natasha?” 

“Uhm… there was a… well… after I knocked you down the guy came up and… he wasn’t alone and... hell broke loose…” He looked at his hands for a moment. “It took me some time but I brought you out of the bar before someone could hurt you and… and the cops were there… and…” He took a deep breath. “I thought it would be faster than to wait for an ambulance. So, here we are.” 

“You… you saved my life?” Clint furrowed his brows. 

“Yeah, well… it was my fault that you were unconscious, right? I couldn’t let these idiots trample you to death, could I?” The guy smiled shyly. 

“And what happened to Natasha?” Clint repeated his question. 

“This small red-head who’s been with you?” The guy asked now. “She… she got arrested. She beat a few of the guys to a pulp apparently.” 

“She… what?” Clint burst out. 

“Your girlfriend literally went berserk and… well… she got arrested,” the guy said. He blushed violently and scratched his neck again. 

“My… my what? Natasha?” Clint’s eyes went wide. “God, no, Nat is my sister in anything but blood, it would be…” he waved his hand around, searching for the right word. 

“Wrong?” The guy supplied. Did he look relieved?

“Yeah, that…” 

“So… uhm… would it be okay to… uhm… invite you for a coffee… you know… to apologize?” The guy asked… and blushed even more. Clint remembered the blond guy who’s been with him.

“Won’t your boyfriend get jealous when you invite another guy?” He asked before he could get his own mouth under control. Apparently the hit on his head had knocked also his brain-to-mouth filter out. He had just jumped to the conclusion that this guy hit the homophobic asshole because he was gay. But what if...

“Steve? No… he’s… he’s my Natasha,” the guy suddenly grinned and Clint understood. They were just very close friends and more like siblings.

“Yeah, I’d love to go for a coffee with you,” Clint said then and smiled. And when the guy smiled too he felt butterflies in his stomach. “By the way, do you have a name?” 

“Oh my god! I… sure. Bucky,” he said and held out his hand.

“Bucky?” Clint blurted and the guy chuckled. But he took his hand and shook it.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” he said then. “But friends call me Bucky,” he added.

“Clint. Clint Barton,” Clint introduced himself. “Usually I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you but… it hurt a little bit,” he grinned. 

Bucky chuckled. “Sorry again.” 

“No,” Clint shook his head. “No need to. This way I don’t have to find a good pick-up line.” 

“You… you wanted to…” Bucky started but stopped himself. “Why didn’t you?” 

“You’ve been there with a guy and… I thought he was your boyfriend,” Clint shrugged. 

“Okay,” Bucky said and scratched the back of his neck. “Steve, that chivalrous idiot, got arrested when he tried to stop the cops to arrest your friend. So, how about that... when you can get out of here we get some coffee and afterwards we bail out our friends?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
